sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Brig - Day One
Scene 1: Prologue Fountain Square - Plaxton City: Caspar The huge buildings in the background threaten to take over this small patch of green that is the center of Plaxton City. A stone fountain -still in place from another time- sits in the center of the square. It depicts a young woman looking into the sky. Water flares around her and bursts into a star pattern ten feet above her head. The inscription at the base of the fountain is written in the aging language of a more romantic time. 'Farewell, for all journeyers that leave this place shall always return to call it home.' Lush trees now dominate the square, shading the area from the dusk sky above is cloudy with patches of clear spots allowing you to see the sky behind them. Deep rich reds, oranges and browns fill the branches, seemingly setting the trees afire with color. Patches of well-maintained grass surround the base of the trees, allowing space for visitors to relax or picnic. The central, most famous area of Plaxton City seems to become more and more park-like with the frequent additions and maintenance. ---- Lynae has her hands clasped behind her back as she stares towards the horizon where the sun is slowly rising behind a glorious display of clouds dancing before the breeze. She tilts her head slightly, feeling the sun warm on her face as she speaks in a quiet aside towards Dareus and Kiare, "The sun is coming up," as though they wouldn't have already noticed. "It feels appropriate that we see the sun rise this last time, here, on Caspar." Heading out one of the clothing stores, looking far less like a military surplus borrower. Heading towards the center of the square, he's carrying Just having been in one of the clothing stores, Dareus looks far better than the last few days; not happier mind you; but better dressed; less like someone who bought his wardrobe at a CDU surplus clothier. He smiles, half way, and nods, "We'll be back soon enough, don't worry about that." He puts his arm around Kiare gently, "You have the money and my other stuff stored still? The only thing I'm taking back is my clothes...maybe I'll come back with less than that; but oh well." Standing over in the middle of the square, right smack dab in front of the statue is Maris Becton in civvie clothing. In fact, she's so unrecognizable out of uniform that only those who know her well would know whom she is. The woman's eyes are fixated on the stone figure before her, so much so that she doesn't notice much of anything else around her. Kiare nods, and nuzzles his cheek, "I have everything and it's all safe. I'll be safe. You know they're going to come question me. But I'll make sure that someone is there, someone you trust." Lynae makes a point of leaving Kiare and Antoine to have some quiet time together, as they have more things to say to each other than can be said. Her face remains turned towards the rising sun, though she has already noticed the presence of the one who is more sister to her than any blood kin might have been. Her blue eyes scan the area again, sweeping over the few people at this time of the hour, noting the positions of the security personnel of course before she takes a few silent steps towards her sister and speaks in a quiet voice, "I'll never entirely understand planet dwellers, but the sunrises and sun sets are really quite something." Dareus nods quietly, "I'd prefer Captain Webb, or even Captain Shadow...maybe that will help some before I end up being back here." He wraps his arms around her gently and looks at the sunset as well, before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I shouldn't be gone more than a few weeks. The Kangaroo courts never take long in the Empire." As the sky gently darkens, he looks towards Lynae, "Almost ready to delve into hell?" He laughs slightly at that thought, although it's not really funny; more like realistic, depending on who they first meet. Hearing the all too familiar voice of her sister, her soul sister, Maris visibly releases a heavy sigh of relief and closes her eyes. Without turning around to look at Lynae nor even opening her eyes to see her, she replies in a very quiet tone that only the two would hear, "I beg of you, if you are not here to have me escort your return then leave now before you are caught. I do not want to be the reason for your capture if it is not your wish. I cannot bear to see any harm come to you." Kiare smiles up at him and nods, "One of them, I promise." She touches his face softly and gaze up at him, it hurts to let him go, but she knows she has to let him do this... for them, for their future. "I love you, don't you ever let that go." Lynae response to Antoine's question is a simple, "Yes," before she turns her attention back to her sister's profile, only glancing out of the edge of her field of vision, so intent is she on observing the rising sun. "I am ready," she repeats aloud to Maris. "We come of our own accord, under our own power, willingly and without struggle or resistance to return to face the charges of the Empire," she says in a clear calm voice. Dareus smiles, and kisses her, "It'll be all that keeps me alive in COMPNOR's hands, and others, of course." He sighs slightly and turns his head; some vertebrae popping gently back into place, probably moved around more due to stress. He double checks that his pockets are empty, and that he never put his blaster into his holster, which is his usual habit; before he starts to head over towards Lynae, "Only a little while and we'll be back. A hell of a lot less medals and fanfare; but alive, at least." That part, is still his own concocted theory; but then again, why else would he be stupid enough to do this. That much can be seen on his face as easily as someone reading today's news on a data pad. Nodding a little, Maris finally turns slowly to face her sister. Yet, instead of having a smile and being glad to see her, she has a bit of a frown on her face. Voice still quiet, yet the now approached Dareus could overhear, Maris says, "I'm so sorry, Lynae. I ... I wish there was some other way to do this. But please know that I will do everything I possibly can to assist you through this. I will stand by you and support you." A pause as her frown deepens and she seems to be struggling with her thoughts as she organizes her next series of words, "If you should perish, then I will as well. If you are discharged, then I will retire and go with you. If you remain, and you wish me to remain, I will. I am here for you for you are my sister." Kiare hugs herself as she watches him walk away, fighting to keep the tears from her eyes as she tells herself she has to be strong for this. She can't fall apart, she has to be steady and she forces a smile onto her face, "I love you Antoine." Her voice soft but it carries to him, fortunately without the tremor she feels in it. "I have no wish for you, nor anyone else, to do as a result of this. This is why I return, to avoid a senseless war between the Empire and the Caspian’s. I have come to respect them, as a people and as an ideal, enormously. Should this mean my death, then what is the value of one life, if war may be averted. I do not seek death, nor does Antoine, yet it is the only constant companion that we know in life. As a doctor, this is the one thing that I believe, the only absolute in life," Lynae says quietly, simply, her voice calm and even. "I would not have you throw your life away, Maris, but I would welcome you if you choose to join me should I be allowed to retire." Dareus smiles slightly, as her turns back to look at Kiare. That face, was easily recognizable for anyone who served with him; the same face he had on before ever climbing into a flight suit, or loaded up a battle rifle on some suicide mission. False military bravado; easily recognizable. "I love you too. I'll see you soon. I promise." He sighs and clasps his hands behind his back, quietly adding to Lynae, "I hope we're doing the sane thing...I know it's right; but that's a whole different set of dice." Maris has always been more emotional than Lynae, so seeing Lynae's 'cold' side doesn't surprise her in the least. Frowning, Maris quietly says, "My life is nothing without having you in it, Lynae. You know that you're the only reason why I have stayed in for as long as I have." Her eyes shift to the statue before she nods slowly, "Yes, I know what you mean about the Caspian’s. In the small amount of time I have spent here, I've never felt more at home. There are good people here." A very long pause before she looks to Lynae and then to Dareus asking, "Are you both ready and are you positive this is your wish? There will be no going back once we start to leave." Scene 2: The Journey Cockpit -- Broadsword 1 The interior of this shuttle is standard for the Lambda class, but with a few exceptions. Several of the normal seats for passengers have been removed to make room for a few additions. The first being a complex computer and communications array, akin to what one would find on a capital class ship. The second being an unusual seating arrangement in the rear that is more often found in assault shuttles. The additions of these features identify this ship as being the vessel of Imperial origin, not those sold on the open market. To the fore of the ship lies the standard cockpit configuration of a Lambda class shuttle and the ramp down. ---- Lynae lowers the edge of some of the gray serenity in which she has wrapped herself and gives Maris and Dareus a slow shake of her head, "Every life is worth it, every life is precious. It's the only reason I stepped up to the call when the bridge crew of the Conqueror died in combat. It's the reason I kept stepping up. Because the only way to save the lives of our men and women is to kill all the rebels. It's the only way we get to go home," she says quietly. "I realize, now, that this will never happen. We will continue to kill each other in bloody combat from cradle to grave and beyond. I am a doctor, I always will be. It's time I stopped being what I'm not." Dareus chuckles slightly, "Well, assuming I survive, I have a long and handy future as some shoe salesman or ship repair technician. Like I'm ever going to be able to fly a fighter again; unless I buy one, that is." He sits back down in one of the rear seats in the cockpit; staring at a few of the panels, unintentionally tapping his hand on his knee, either that, or it looks like a small tremor. "Lynae, you're far more than just a mere doctor so stop talking down about yourself like that. Let's just focus on what's at hand and go from there. It's impossible to plan anything out right now. We're all just going to have to take this one step at a time until we get a bigger picture of things.", Maris gently says. "One moment at a time, Maris, that is all I recommend," Lynae says quietly as the shuttle jumps back into normal space and begins it's final approach towards the Inquisitor. She leans forward slightly, one hand pressed against the nearest thick Duraplast window, "She is beautiful," she remarks aloud, her voice softly reverent as she observes the Inquisitor and her fighter complement patrolling the immediate area. "Always, always beautiful." Dareus stands up as the ship exits hyperspace, and leans down looking out the front of the ship, "Yeah; let's just hope she's not our tomb." He sighs slightly and turns to sit back down, "Let's get this over with as quick as possible.... I have some kids to see born." He used to love jumping into Imperial Space, and seeing the fleet, right now, it's obvious, he's hiding sheer terror. Maris shudders when everyone keeps talking about ships and says, "You two have lost your mind. Either that or I have and really need to retire. Nothing about a ship is beautiful." Lynae smiles faintly, "I know every curve, every line, every plane of this ship, Maris. She is beautiful, the most beautiful ship I've ever served on, or had the honor to command. This, the Broadsword, the Dauntless and the Conqueror, works of art." She reaches out and rests one hand lightly on Antoine's elbow, "Be at peace, my friend," she says quietly, "for getting keyed up will not help you at this time. Breathe, and focus on the now. Speak as you are spoken too, answer each question with honesty and frankness. Do not volunteer what you do not know, and speak only from your personal viewpoint and knowledge, not speculation. Peace," she says again before her hand falls back, both hands clasping loosely over her abdomen as she turns her face back towards the window. Maris smirks to Lynae, "Yes and I know every curve, line, plane and then some about the ship but I don't find it beautiful. I find it one huge floating target." She then looks to Dareus and nods in agreement, "Exactly. Do not offer any information whatsoever and do not let them get to you no matter what. Even if they try to use your loved ones to break you, do not let them. The more you let them know how much you care about them, the more they will use them against you. No matter what, always be respectful. Even if your greatest desire would be to bleed them dry with your own hands, keep a cool head. It's your best chance for survival. Make them think that you are pensive." Dareus sighs slightly, "My loved ones are all safe, a long way from here and out of the Empire. They want them, they need to get through an entire starfleet and marine corps." He leans back in the chair, staring up at the roof of the shuttle, his eyes closed, before they quickly shoot open, and he checks his pocket, pulling out a Data Disk, a half smile on his face, "Insurance.... or maybe a peace offering...Ill take what I can get with it." "And lo, the darkness has fallen," Lynae says quietly as she rises, composed, and heads towards the exit. Scene 3: Arrival Hangar Bay -- I2SD Inquisitor The immensity of the hangar is a tribute to the size of this vessel. This facility is able to refuel, repair and rearm vessels from the smallest Lambda shuttle to the larger Correlian Corvettes. It is kept flawlessly clean by the constant presence of scrubber droids removing debris and trash off of the finely polished deck. Very little space is wasted on this mighty warship and this is doubly true of the main hangar. Along the ceiling nestled in launch shrouds are the behemoths of the ground forces, from the fearsome AT-AT and AT-ST walkers to the older Juggernauts and Air Fortresses. Hanging out over the vast vacuum of space is the 'control tower'. From it, the deck chief can supervise the operations in both Hangars. Along either side of it rest the heavy-duty repulsor beams and the passageways to the even heavier tractor beams. The view from the hangar of the microcosm that is a warship might easily be compared to an anthill. Despite the vast numbers of ships that leave and arrive at the ship, crewmembers, pilots and naval security personnel are seen all over the place, from the security by the turbolift doors to technicians and their droids conducting repairs of vital parts on many of the shuttles and combat support craft. Forward of the control tower, the claw-like launchers for the ship's wing of TIE Fighters can be seen, as well as the gantries that lead to the fighter bays. Large blast doors, to the aft, lead to the cargo areas, where the ship's consumables are stored. Several sets of solid black doors mar the othewise light gray finish of the hangar, they are the turbolifts that access the rest of the vessel. => Korolov => Tyler => Keline => Maris => Lynae => Dareus The shuttle Broadsword 1 lands with expert care, though it is well guarded and watched as it settles into it's docking space. The shuttle powers down methodically before the hatch opens, landing ramp extends, and the occupants appear. By the time they appear no doubt some measure of security forces have focused on the shuttle and it's occupants. The first out of the shuttle is Doctor Caiton followed by Antoine Dareus and Maris Becton, the three clad in civilian attire instead of uniform as the walk - calmly - down the landing ramp to the greeting that awaits. Keline is standing in the hanger as the shuttle lands on the deck having received word that is was coming in. She approaches the craft as it touches down on the deck before coming to rest at a point several inches at the foot of the ramp before it awaits. She, evidently, is there to be the welcoming party. At least part of it. Following slightly behind Lynae, Dareus remains silently, not really bothering to look around the deck; he already isn't surprised with the warm reception. His hands are clasped gently behind his back; all the way down the medium sized ramp until his boots hit the deck plates. Once at the bottom, he simply stands, as if waiting patiently before being taken into custody. Although security is heavy, to understate it, his face remains calm, and relaxed; or as best he can appear. The hangar bay's security was tight, but the actual security sticks to the edges of the peripheral for the time being as another figure joins Keline in the greeting of the new arrivals. Inquisitor Malign was dressed in the robes and garb of his office as he steps forward to stand beside the lone Imperial officer before the recently arrived shuttle. He lets his hands hang down at his side and remains stoically passive with a blank expression the only greeting he gives accused traitors. With the fanfare about to begin a small squadron of Stormtroopers marches forward to take up positions behind Malign. It would be Commander Nelhrn's responsibility to arrest them. Lynae's hands are held at her sides as well, empty handed and keeping her hands in clear visible line of sight, not making any sudden moves and also visibly unarmed. She strides down the landing ramp towards Nelhrn with Antoine and Maris following, but moving towards Nelhrn at a good casual pace. Stopping but a meter or so away she makes no pretense of not noticing the security or the arrival of Malign but she turns her immediate attention to her XO, "Commander," she says quietly before offering a precise salute, "permission to come aboard?" she asks while still giving her XO a careful measuring look, clearly inspecting the officer for any damage that might've happened in her absence. "I trust that all has been well in my absence?" she further inquires, one eyebrow arching upwards as she returns her hands to her sides, "Did the new carpeting come in? There's a particularly bad patch of it on the crew deck," she remarks calmly. Yes, Lynae and Dareus depart the shuttle before Maris, but once they make it down the end of the ramp way, Maris takes front and bows to those whom are waiting. "Lieutenant Maris Becton returning Commodore Lynae Caiton and Ambassador Antoine Dareus to the Inquisitor as ordered." She then rises and awaits any orders and/or commands. Dareus stands quietly next to Caiton; no salutes, he just stands there, silently, his eyes move between Caiton and Keline but only for a moment; although they also drift to the new robed arrival; and he goes the slightest bit pale; just before he returns his gaze straight ahead. After hearing Lynae's questioning, he really has no choice but to cock his head to the side, and look at her as if to say, "Are you mad, woman?" but leaves the comment out; a tiny smirk forms but only lasts a few seconds before his face goes back to being as emotionless as possible. Keline looks her superior in the eye, but her reluctance might be detected among those who know her well or who are paying attention, but she snaps out of it as she returns the salute. She would appear to be unchanged since the commodore last saw her, expect for perhaps a tired look in her natural eye as she lowers her arm and nods. "There's many new things on the Inquisitor, Commodore. For now, though, I have been*a spilt second pause*...ordered to put you under arrest, Commodore. As soon as Keline declares Caiton to be under arrest the Stormtroopers fan out around the group raising their rifles. The Sith stands quietly and nods his head politely as the official order is given, "You heard the Commander." Malign says darkly, "Arrest Commodore Caiton and Ambassador Dareus, by order of the Select Committee of COMPNOR." He raises his hand politely as pair of troopers move forward with stun cuffs. "Commodore Caiton, Ambassador Dareus, if you will please follow us we will see you to your new accommodations onboard the Destroyer." Malign says turning briskly as his robes flutter behind in his broad and sweeping steps. He marches toward the turbolift, "Lieutenant Becton you are to be commended on your service to our Emperor, I will see to it personally, Glory to the Empire." Lynae continues to stand calmly even as the storm troopers move in, with their rifles at the ready, "I would imagine that you have," Lynae replies to Nelhrn with another one of those slow calm nods. As ST's move in with the cuffs she simply extends her hands without offering any measure of resistance or contrariness, continuing to conduct herself with a high level of civility and a certain air of blasé serenity. "Do see about that carpet though, Commander. Industrial weave carpeting is frightfully tedious to clean, it's best to just rip it up and put in a new patch. The Quartermaster will be able to task that out accordingly," she suggests before shifting her gaze towards Malign, the flutter of his cape and his receding back, "We graciously accept your invitation," she says, after all, he did ask. "If I may be so bold to request, sir, I would appreciate the honor of escorting the pair to the brig myself. As Chief of Security, it’s not completely out of my realm to make the request but will abide by your decision, of course.", Maris respectfully requests in a deep bow to Tyler. Dareus offers his hands to the guards, still rather quiet but shaking his head slightly. As the cuffs have been secured, he nods towards Lynae, before starting for the lift behind Malign. Himself, he walks with his old military pace, although still keeping some distance between him and the Sith; head still held high, although looking not exactly thrilled to be here in the first place. Keline backs off a bit as the Stormtroopers rally around with the free bracelets. She keeps her eyes on her Commodore as this goes on, her expression as bland as the cloaked man striding behind her, as she nods in answer to Caiton's words. "Yes, ma'am...." *she glances at Maris for a moment before she turns to look over at the turbo lift. She comes to attention once she sees who it is. Malign pauses as Maris makes her request. The Sith turns and for a moment his face is twisted with a dark expression his hazel eyes flash with energy as he smiles, "Permission granted Lieutenant, place them in holding cell. Commander, alert Grand Inquisitor Korolov of the arrival of our newest guest." The Sith takes a side step away from the convoy of soldiers, officers, and prisoners and allows them to pass but not before he gives them a final word, "The Empire is always watching, because our Emperor is all seeing. It is not wise to attempt to cross our Master he is far less forgiving then we are." With that he gives the group a dismissive gesture before moving to another turbo lift. "Thank you, sir," Maris gratefully expresses before rising and looking back to the pair behind her. "Come. We have much to do." She then turns and sees the almighty Korolov exit the turbo lift. Once again, she bows and speaks, "Greetings, My Lord Korolov. I have retrieved the Commodore and Ambassador as ordered and am about to escort them to the brig." Lynae's expression remains calmly neutral as she stands, in cuffs, waiting for the lift to arrive and it's occupant's to disembark before being escorted to the hospitality wing of the Inquisitor. From the focus being aimed at the recent arrival, she tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, but holds to her silence once again. Keline keeps equally silent as the Commodore behind her as Korolov approaches. She keeps her arms at her sides, still at attention, as she waits for Korolov to say or do something. Hopefully not gory. Grand Inquisitor Korolov steps out of the turbo lift. His hands are folded across his chest as the bone white mask of his can be seen peering out from beneath the shadows created by the cowl of his cloak, "It would appear that our errant children have returned. " He steps forward, the various delegations and processions of troopers clearing out of the warlord's way, "Your career had such potential, Citizen Caiton." His voice is almost completely inhuman sounding, be it from the modulator in the mask or the dark energies that long ago devoured the human's soul, "Though the reason why you have come to be in this situation is of great interest to me and to the Emperor, it is quite ironic that the first conspiracy the Inquisition would uncover would be in the Inquisition itself. " Since Korolov didn't acknowledge her, Maris rises and waits until the Warlord is finished having 'words' with Lynae. Hearing him refer to the former Commodore as Citizen causes the woman's left brow to arch but nothing is said and no other expression is shown on her face. Lynae feels a faint smile forming on her face, and she rarely smiles, so it's a rather unusual expression for her to be wearing in reply to the statements presented by the Warlord. "Glad am I that I shall be able to appease your curiosity in this matter," she replies in a clear voice, her head inclining ever so slightly, "we have returned for precisely that reason. To give answers to the questions that you have regarding this matter. Mr. Dareus and I have pooled our resources, so to speak, with this express intent." The Grand Inquisitor is quite focused on the task at hand, his obsidian eyed gaze shifting momentarily towards Maris, "Your effort in returning these traitors to custody will not be forgotten." He pushes back the cowl of his cloak, exposing the full visage of his masked face. He takes another step towards Lynae, "I can assure you, by the time you leave this ship, if you leave this ship, you will truly understand the folly of your ways." Keline keeps looking straight ahead, but the effect of the Grand Inquisitor's words do not fill her with glee, but she keeps such expressions off her face. She's an officer, and she'd best look like it, if she wants to stay out of trouble. Maris bows deeply to Korolov when he speaks to her and meekly speaks, "Thank you, my Lord." A pause. "By your leave, my Lord? Much work is to be done to prepare them for the official inquiry. They still need to be processed and have the initial statement taken." Lynae tilts her head back slightly, drawing herself up to her full height as Korolov steps forward, his cowl falling back to expose the mask that conceals his face. "Of that I have no doubt, sir," Lynae replies in that same quiet clear voice. And, again, instead of continuing with the blasé remarks she waits, patiently, holding her tongue yet again. Dareus bows his head slightly to Korolov, although remaining somewhat silent before moving his cuffed hands forward, holding up a rather small data disk. The initial movement stirs quick attention to the guards, but he simply looks at them before coming to face the Grand Inquisitor once again, "Well, this will help you get started. - Last known location, and face of Danik Kreldin." He still has no real emotion on his face, and his eyes jet down to it for a second before looking back up at the masked figure, almost silently wanting to just be somewhere - anywhere else. "The face, and the name Alois," Lynae supplies quietly. "He looks like a ratty drifter, by the by, and needs a serious bath, shave and possibly a delousing when he's in his Alois guise." "The good thing about traitors is that they are rarely idealist and once they have compromised their principles to betray their companions, getting them to turn on newly made allies is much easier. " Even through the vocoder, contempt oozes out of the Sith's voice. He turns back towards Maris, waving a hand absently at Lynae and Dareus, "Collect whatever belongings they have, Director Fleming will be expecting you on the security deck." He slips his hands back to the small of his back, turning towards Keline, "Contact the Malevolence, have Admiral Tyr inform the Emperor that the system is secured for his arrival." The Warlord turns back to the pair, "You should worship whatever deity you worship to over the next few hours that the Emperor has leniency on your souls. For myself, I have no tolerance for traitors at all and would have everyone even remotely connected to this little.... cabal of yours broken down before being destroyed." Maris bows lowly to Korolov and says, "Thank you, My Lord. I will have them ready for his arrival." She turns to the pair and states, again, "Come. We have much to be done." Turning to the turbolift, Maris takes a couple of steps towards it. Lynae moves as the guards escorting her indicate the time has come to do so, after all, starting to saunter off without the permission of her chosen escorts might make them a trifle displeased. She falls back to being silent, her gaze resting on Korolov as the Warlord speaks of the Emperor, the Admiral and the imminent arrival of the Emperor himself. Instead of being cowed by this information she remains calmly serene. If there was any color left in his face, it definitely is now gone. He keeps hold of the data card, and simply drops his hands back to waist height, silently entering the turbolift, and just staring out the open door as the guards and other people seem to shuffle in. Dareus was somewhat head held high; although now he looks like he was kicked in the stomach by a tauntaun; quietly staring at the floor. Scene 4: Detention Block Detention Block -- I2SD Inquisitor The detention block is the Imperial standard of a well-built facility. Capable of handling the most aberrant criminals in the galaxy, the detention block is designed to intimidate and invoke fear and hopelessness in the prisoners held within its cells. A large ring of computer terminals on a raised circular dais in the center of the room hinders any attempt to move directly toward the raised detention block from the direction of the turbolift. Numerous types of surveillance equipment descend from the ceiling and extend from the walls to alert the bridge in the event that trouble arises. In addition to the two Stormtroopers and the detention officer manning the security stations, several more armed Stormtroopers line the walls at regular intervals. The block of cells itself extend down a pentagonal corridor. Steel grate floors with red lights underneath them traverse the black walled block. The doors to the cells are magna-locked to prevent blasters from opening them, and are recessed into the walls. Small view-holes allow observers to peek into the cells and an oblong tray door allows meals to be served, without opening the doors. ---- Half dangling from the ceiling; someone Dareus is managing to drift in an out of unconsciousness, although, the ways that is possible, can be many different possibilities; his condition, sheer exhaustion; or stupid will. Even though it seems to be occasional sleep; his eyes are completely bloodshot; turning a disgusting pink; and his beard is starting to appear already, due to lack of shaving. He half shakes his head, alerting himself slightly, and looks over at Lynae, "What Hotel from hell did you book us in, Lynae?" A half smile crosses his face, obviously having thought about some snippy retort for hours. Lynae rouses herself from her own thoughts, taking her mind away from the detailed arterial reconstructive procedure she was dwelling on in minute detail, to blink at Antoine before a faint smile forms on her face. "Hotel Imperial, of course. The mints are the finest in the galaxy. The turn down service is universe renown. And it's one of those experiences that you'll never forget." He cracks his neck vertebrae again, although his shoulders look on the verge of involuntarily dislocating; so he uses what little strength he has to pull himself up on the chains the tiniest bit off the floor; straining but sighing happily with the miniscule relief it brings his arms. "Antoine Dareus, Fighter Ace, Ambassador, hanging from a ceiling...this is gonna suck on my resume." He turns his head and rubs it against his bicep, trying to scratch some unseen itch, "Still; I think I'd rather be in here, and just as soon ignored until the Emperor is gone...although I don't think that'll happen." "Better to be hanging from the ceiling like bizarre decoration than to be hanged from a rope in the hangar bay," Lynae remarks in a wry, though clearly serious, tone of voice. "Although I'm with you on the 'ignore us' motion. All in favor lift one foot to vote." She does this briefly, flexing her toes, before going back to the tips of her toes, her leg and thigh muscles nothing more than one painful expanse of tissue from the tips of her toes up. Dareus laughs slightly, "I'd lift my foot, but I'm a little too tired too. Mind calling the lobby and arranging a massage? The damn busboy still hasn't shown up with my luggage." He looks around the room slightly, and he shakes his head, "Although, it reminds me of escape and evasion in flight school." He releases his chains slightly, and his feet touch the ground again, and it's obvious his shoulders hurt, especially the one that was nearly chewed off, still nicely scarred, "Phase two wasn't fun then, and I'm sure it won't be fun this time either." Just when the lovely couple thought that they were going to be ignored and forgotten, the door to their cell opens to ... nothing. At least, not for a few seconds, which seem to feel like forever and that's when Lieutenant Maris Becton appears. Once the door is closed behind her, she steps further into the cell, looking back and forth between the two without saying a word and without an expression on her face. "Your luggage was lost in transit," Lynae says in the most serious, deadpan voice she can manage. "You will be required to fill out these forms in triplicate and submit them over there," her head tilts briefly towards the corner. "I am wondering where my room service is," she adds with another brief smile, "and this is some obscure form of torture," she says as Maris appears. "They hang us like bizarre decorations then wait until we're willing to divulge every thought from the cradle just for two minutes alone with the head." Dareus looks at Maris, and half-cocky smiles, "Sorry Lieutenant, I can't quite salute right now." He looks back to Lynae, "We get a forms option? Damn, gimme the paperwork and send my ass home." He's having entirely too much fun with this, even in the painful dangling scenario; although it's more than likely because he knows what's coming; and doesn't want to help scare the crap out of each other while in here. He looks back to Maris again, "Come to check in? Meat locker is still secure ma'am." Maris' eyes shift back and forth between Lynae and Dareus with a slight shake of her head. "You're just making it worse on yourself. You know that they monitor the video and audios in here. You two sound as if you're enjoying yourselves and that will only make it so they will make it harder on you." A brief pause. "Not just you, but me as well. I am going through extreme lengths to make this as easy on you as I can and this is like a slap in the face to me. I can only protect you both so much. After that, it's out of my hands." Lynae makes a sound that is suspiciously like a snort of laughter, "Meat locker indeed," as she swivels her gaze back towards Maris, "we're having such fun we planned to sell tickets and give guided tours when we were done. Here's where Dareus dangled. Over here, Lynae contemplated vascular repairs and mentally reviewed the issue of the Imperial Medical Journal." She sobers as she nods towards Maris, "We knew what we were facing when we came back in though. Don't do anything that will endanger you." Dareus smiles, and points jovially with his foot, "All due respect Lieutenant, you don't owe me anything, and never will. Take care of her, I can handle myself...for now." He puts his foot back down, and smirks at Lynae, "And don't do any of your crazy bravado BS...we're both just stuck hanging around for now...so there's really nothing else to do. I've given them all I got; what more do they want? The date when I bought Corellian Ale while underage?" Maris narrows her eyes on Lynae and actually bark/snaps at her, "Knowing what you were to be facing and purposely bringing even more harm upon your person is NOT the same thing!" Her head and eyes quickly shift over to Dareus as she states, "And you! You have a loved one waiting for you, praying for your return and this is how you honor her prayers and her devotion?" Her head shakes heavily in disgust, "You both must truly wish to die because this is exactly how it will happen. This is not a vacation. This is not a joke. This is extremely serious yet you act as though it is nothing." Her eyes move to Lynae again, "You would do the same for me so why should I not for you?" She then looks to Dareus and states, "I don't do this so anyone can 'owe' me. I do this because of my conscious." A hand rises, which holds a nifty little device of some sort, and she quickly presses a button on it. That button causes the metal rod that the two are hanging from to slowly lower until the two are able to stand on the floor and the pressure is taken off their arms. The magnacuffs, however, are still very much in affect. "You both have fifteen minutes. And now would be the time to act as you were before. The vids and audios are being looped but only for a brief period of time. Say what you wish in confidence, no one can hear you now." Lynae makes sounds that are undignified, so she views it that is, and concentrates on taking breaths without making pain sounds as her feet brace on the floor, her arms lowering on painful inch at a time. Hoarse words are spoken in Caridan standard, her own native dialect, stars crossing her field of vision as blood flow is returned to her hands. "They're going to torture you to get me to talk, and me to get you to talk," she breathes aloud between clenched teeth, not wasting time and getting that part out in the open. "Remember what I said on the shuttle," referring to her advice about answering questions. "We can't tell them what we don't know," she adds as she begins to flex her arms and hands as much as she can. "Don't speculate, don't make up things, don't lie. There's no reason to," she says with a slow shake of her head. "We're so determined to try to protect each other, old friend, that we're a liability to each other," she finishes with a bare chuckle before she turns again towards Maris. "Maris, there's a box in my quarters with your name on it. It holds my wedding ring and the divorce papers that I drew up a few weeks back. Either way, please get those processed for me. And if I don't make this, please don't let them bury me. I've spent most of my life here among the stars, cremate me and toss my remains into the nearest solar body." She quirks a smile at Maris, "Your conscience was always better than mine. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." His teeth clench hard as he is lowered to what could be comfortable to people; if they weren't strung up for so long; that is. "I know...I listened, and remember. We barely know anything anyway; the asshole they want is still on Corellia, and they can get him there." He looks at Maris while he tries to enjoy the momentary and tiny amount of relaxation, "If I weren't about to be married, I think this qualifies enough to make me have your children. And I'm a man." Some sweat beads drop down along his brow, "They already know who was at that meeting, easily. That can't be denied, all we did was throw around ideas, nothing more. Danik is the one who planned to take the Sith down with the Jedi help; long before we had the idea to help him." He takes a few deep breaths, and as Lynae brings back the idea of cremation, he shakes his head, "I'm not leaving here without you...no way in hell. We've come this far together; don't even think about that crap right now. Laugh about it when we're in the Sandbar throwing up on the bartender." Frowning deeply as she watches the two painfully be let down, Maris shakes her head a bit and then states, "Lynae, I know what they will do to me. They would have done it whether I went in search for you or not. But I was smart in how I looked for you. The message I sent through Mahon, I sent through every planetary leader as well so it would not look as if the Caspians had anything to do with this. I am prepared to take whatever I must, my sister but you also must remember that I know little to nothing as to what you both have been doing so there is not much information they can get from me." A pause, "But you are correct. Give them what you can and no more. There are ways to tell the truth without impeaching anyone and without implicating anyone. Be creative with your words and your answers." She offers a small smile to Lynae and says, "I always knew you did. I always knew you did." She then turns her attention to Dareus and says, "Do not be so cocky on the safety of your loved one. If you give them the impression that they cannot reach her, then it will make them that much more determined to try. Take great care in how much you let them know of how much you care for her." A brief expression on Lynae's face is fiercely masked and she quells her own reactions before she speaks. "Focus on the here and now," she says in reply. "Tomorrow will take care of itself. No matter what happens in life, where you are inside, in your head, in your own thoughts, that's the part that can't be taken away from you. Trust me when I say that. There's a nice little gray room that I visit when I used to do these things, these interrogations," she confesses quietly. "Odd to be on the other side of it all." She rolls her head from side to side, hearing her neck pop, "As to throwing up on the bar tender, that'll be Kiare's job in a few weeks." Dareus nods, "That and her throwing up on me.....yeah...that'll be fun." He looks around the room again, "I know what you mean; I spent enough time arranging and organizing these...especially with our lesser known operations...." A few more deep breathes, and he relaxes a bit; the sharp stabbing pains in his arm now just a constant throbbing ache. He looks back at Maris, "Thanks for the advice, I'm all to well aware of how we....they work." He yawns slightly, "When I get home, I'm going to sleep for a few weeks, and then get drunk for a month..." Reaching into her pocket, Maris pulls something out and approaches the two stating, "Here are some painkillers. Take one for now. Unfortunately, the longer you two are in here, the more footage I have to be able to loop so it'll be a while before this can happen again. But, I will see what I can do about crushing medication into your water when it is brought to you. I can't promise but I will try." Acting much like a bird for the moment, Lynae simply opens her mouth so that Maris can administer the painkiller, her eyes conveying her genuine heartfelt thanks. "You get drunk for a month and Kiare will roast your over a slow fire," she warns with a slow shake of her head. "Me.. " she pauses then lets her head fall back as she contemplates, "hmmm. I think I'll go swimming. I don't know how, mind you, but I'll learn. I'm going to go swimming and lie on the sand and then go swimming some more. I may even see if I can pick up a suntan. And then I'm going to go to work finding a cure for you, you crazy idiot," she adds towards Antoine before blinking her eyes back into focus. "Maris, if you get caught they're going to put you in cuffs right next to us. Or execute you against that wall. Don't risk this again," she advises softly. Dareus opens his own mouth, once the pill is in though, he talks through it, with some not well sounding words to Lynae, "Ijiot? I' hannin fro a ceiiing and u all e a iiot?" He swallows it, and shakes his head, "She's right though Lieutenant, you can walk away from this easier....we knew what we were coming back for; and we're her to co-operate with COMPNOR, not spit in their faces." He looks back at Lynae, smirking, "Fine, I'll get drunk on the beach for a month; call it a family vacation, the southern continents of Caspar are nice and hot this time of year; cure be damned, I need a vacation....just not in the Plaza Del Inquisitor..." Bowing her head to Lynae, Maris states, "I know full well what could happen to me if I am caught and I am prepared to take whatever comes my way. But I will put your words under advisement." Releasing a sigh, she looks to the pair and sadly says, "Time is up. I must put you both back into place before someone else returns." A pause. "Good luck." Lynae flexes her hands and arms again as she draws a nice deep breath, "Who said anything about Caspar?" she retorts, one eyebrow lifting upwards. "There are hundreds of worlds with beaches. I think I'm going to find one where no one has ever even heard of me, and stay there until my head clears." She rolls to the balls of her feet, toes flexing again, giving her arms a good shake followed by a head to toe stretch, "Let's do this," she breathes before briefly smiling at Maris, one of those rare genuine smiles, "we don't need luck. Serving with friends such as you, it is all I've ever needed." Dareus laughs, and closes his eyes silently then, waiting to get hoisted back up like next week's dinner in a fridge, "All right, if we're not good enough to visit with..." A small smirk crosses his face as he waits for the inevitable pain about to shoot through his body, "Guess that means I won't have to clean a guest bedroom out..." He opens his eyes after a few seconds, and looks at Maris, "Thanks Lieutenant..." Maris bows her head to Dareus and replies with a smile, "You're welcome, Ambassador." Reluctantly, she pushes another button on her nifty little device, which just so happens to be the wrong button, and sends a massive surge of electricity throughout Lynae and Dareus' body. (just kidding) Reluctantly, Maris presses a button her handy dandy remove which slowly raises the bar to which Lynae and Dareus are attached, sending them to their original position of hanging meat. Once the bar is in place, a beep is heard on her chrono and she states, "10 seconds until audio and visual are back online. I'll be back when I can." With that, she turns and leaves the cell. Lynae grits her teeth again and goes back to taking deep breaths as her muscles complain, all of them complain in chorus that is, and hears the door cycling closed behind Maris. "Someday they'll make a training video on this," she mutters. "I'll bet you one entire case of Caridan rum." As he's back in the air again, obviously the pain returned quicker than he expected, "Done...I also am willing to bet you that this is going to be the crappiest vacation I'll ever take." After a few seconds, when the recorders come back on, Antoine looks over at Lynae, "All right....50-1 says I smash Danik's skull in before he can get his first shot of...?" He almost looks like he wished he weren't back in the air; although, what else can someone do in this position, "Better yet, I should be able to skin him before draws his blaster...not even 5,000 kilometers from who they need to kill, yet we're up here on meat hooks." He feigns some extra pain slightly, "Dammit I need to get taller." "You stun him, and I'll fillet his skin from him one wafer thin slice at a time," Lynae counters in a grim voice. "I have just the right tools for the job, too. Stunning him will keep him from struggling while I skin him, and I should be able to peel it off in one continuous piece before I segment it up. No, scratch that. I'll just skin him down to his fingertips and goes and everything in between." Her eyes narrow, "Break him down into his composite parts and sell off his organs on the black market to fund your children's college fund." Dareus sighs, "Team effort...good idea. I won't stun him...I think I'll use some sick medical concoction to enhance all his neurotransmitters, and just have 4 hutts sit on each of his limbs....let's see him move then." He scratches an itch on the scar that is on his shoulder with his slowly growing beard, "suppose I should get used to this...." He winks at her gently while he swings his foot, kicking the wall, and yelling at the monitor, "JUST GO AND GET HIM GODDAMMIT....YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS." Lynae makes another quiet sound as Antoine kicks at the wall and yells, her own head shaking from side to side. "This is the 'let them stew' stage. We hang here, contemplate our wrong doings, and it 'softens' us in advance of any questioning or further interaction. By the time they finally come in to talk to us we'll be so bursting at the seams to just tell them anything to make it stop. They let us babble at them until we get it out of our system, the babbling that is. Nothing concrete and nothing we say in the first few days is going to make a difference. But it's standard policy thus far," she explains, as though that helps. Dareus shakes his head, as he calms down slightly, "You know very well with my condition, it ain't gonna take that long...I'm already starting to lose focus in my eyes...." He shakes his head again gently, and opens his eyes wide, "Like that'll make a difference either...by the time they get here, I may just be dead hanging here anyway..." He yawns gently, reserving himself and seeming painfully contented to let himself swing gently with momentum from the bar, staring at the floor. "Dead prisoners tell no tales," Lynae disagrees with another shake of her head, rolling her head from side to side next to pop her neck. "If they intended to kill us it wouldn't be like this. Executions are object lessons, either done on a large scale before the entire crew. Or done small then broadcast for all to see. Either way, us dying while hanging like sides of meat just don’t fit the category." Dareus chuckles slightly, "I didn't mean by their hand....more like simple natural selection." He lets his head fall weakly down, looking straight past his feet to the floor, "I should have had my shoulders reinforced for this crap." Still gently swaying around, his muscles are completely loose right now, "Maybe they'll be in here soon, that's all I can hope...I have things to do...this is really destroying my schedule this week." "Next time you get it wounded I'll have it replaced from the joint out," Lynae says with a half smile. "If I'd known this was in the cards I would have had augmentations done on your shoulders and mine," she adds, flexing her shoulders and arms as she can. Dareus laughs, the chains would jingle but there's no give, so they just creak gently as he swings, "The next time I get wounded?" He looks up with a half cocked eyebrow, "Your faith in me is sheerly astounding." "I have absolute faith that at some point you'll either get back into the cockpit of some sort of flying vessel and get yourself wounded. And I'll do what I always do, patch you back together," Lynae says as she tries to get her hands on the chains again to lift herself upward, one of those insane ideas that never work but she tries anyway. Dareus looks down, and laughs, "I could use a flight suit right about now....a few more degrees and it'll be within easy hypothermia range...." He watches her for a second, "Try to save your strength for later...it'll be needed probably later...." Something must be kicking in as he's not really complaining; but looking more tired than before. "Most likely, yes," Lynae agrees even though she keeps trying, her fingers slipping on the ropes despite her best efforts and causing her to swing wildly to her clear discomfort. She blinks the sweat out of her eyes, shivering at the same time, "While we're wishing for things. You get a flight suit, I want combat gear, the layered thermal stuff, rations, and a shower and a few minutes alone in the head." Dareus laughs, "Flag officers' privilege, I suppose...lets hope it only takes time to get the hell out of here." Himself, he doesn't try, his shoulders are far too much in pain to even effort a try at the endeavor, instead, he looks around and spots something on the floor, motioning to it with his nose, "I think that's our head.... although I'm pretty sure I can't make that drain from here...." Lynae actually laughs for a moment, "I'll buy you a cask of whiskey if you do," she challenges with a grin. They're both soldiers, always will be, uniform or not. Sure, she's already seen him in various stages of undress, all as a doctor, and the same could be said for nearly every single person who was wounded during her time as the CMO of the fleet. "I live in hope of another option." Dareus looks seriously as if he's thinking about that offer, almost judging the distance with a half grin, "Yeah, so do I.... I can't get my underwear off, and I just bought these...." He laughs as if he's still looking through options, "I'll buy you 5 cases if you can hit it...." For the first time in a while, he almost starts to laugh uncontrollably; and obviously it hurts, but the sheer fact that they can laugh about this, is all he needs right now. Lynae laughs hard enough that she sets herself to swinging again, "Five cases, eh?" she repeats before turning to squint at the drain with a look of speculation. "For five cases I might be willing to try it. But the same problem applies, well no, the same complex problems apply. You have to remember to tell Kiare about this conversation," she adds with another brief smile. Dareus laughs, "How was your weekend honey? Oh, I spent it swinging in a cold imperial cell in my underwear trying to see if I could somehow strip myself naked and urinate into a drain 6 feet away..." He just shakes his head with a smile remaining, "Somehow, I have a feeling you'll bring this up as a toast at the wedding..."HEY ANTOINE...remember when you tried to piss across the room through your shorts?" He starts to laugh, albeit exhausted, he, himself starts to swing a little more, but this time, the laughter stops as the pain flies down his right side quickly. Lynae keeps making that quiet, smothered laughter sound, her head shaking slowly from side to side. "No no. What I'll do is give you that cask of Whiskey as a wedding gift, on credit," she counters. "Then make you stand up and explain how you earned it." Dareus hurts, but he still laughs lightly, letting himself slow from his pendulum like movement, "Right, I was hanging from a ceiling one day yet, hands free, whipped it out in front of my old CO and double banked that bastard right off the corner of the cell. One HELLUVA SHOT." He yawns slightly, occasionally letting off a small snort, "Yeah.... great little announcement." "Hey, at least you get the option of trying it," Lynae counters with a quiet sound of consternation, "there's just no option on my menu that's anything less than undignified." She sets herself to swinging again, feeling the pull and pain of her muscles, her eyes half closing as the pain reaches a level that begins to go numb again. "For the rest of our lives, we'll remember 'hanging out' together." Dareus leans his head against his bicep, half looking sleepy, but obviously the pain is subsiding again, his red eyes opening and closing slowly, but still aware, "Yeah.... good option for me..." He breathes gently but loudly, "I think I've officially dislocated my shoulder.... the stabbing pain has gone to a ridiculously painful throb...." He steadies himself and slows his gentle swinging, "Next time you wanna hang out.... just spring for the restaurant bill...." "Duly noted," Lynae says as she rolls her head back and stares up at the ceiling, squinting at the bolts that hold the chains in place. "I wonder how much weight these things support," she muses aloud. "I'm betting we could put a wookiee and a Gamorrean in here and it wouldn't even pull on the bolts," she adds with a sound of speculation. "But I'll bet a Hutt would be the too much point." Dareus nods, "Good idea, I'll requisition one in the morning, and then we'll be outta here by noon." He doesn't really laugh, but has a slight smile as he waits for sleep to inevitably kick in because of sheer exhaustion. Fortunately his swinging has stopped for now but he's still partially awake at least. "Ooh have care," Lynae warns, without opening her eyes, "someone will get clever and requisition some ridiculous outfit for one of us to wear. And since I won't do it, that leaves the shiny metal bikini for you to wear," she opens one eye briefly and studies Dareus, "I don't think you'd find it all that comfortable." Raising an eyebrow for a second, even though his eyes are closed, he opens them up, and looks at her, before looking down, shaking his head, "I don't have the cleavage.... that’d just make me look silly." He just laughs slightly, again he starts to swing, but Dareus still is too out of it to really care or feel the pain, "I'll leave the bikini's to you; I'm not wearing 'em...." "No thanks, not my standard attire," Lynae replies with another slow shake of her head. "Over grown garden slugs deserve a large vat of salt dumped on the lot of them. The thought of getting that close to one makes my skin crawl." She tilts her head slightly as she stares at Dareus, "So, where is the -worst- place you've ever been posted, before here." Dareus laughs, "Official posting?" He sighs, and keeps his eyes closed, "My sentence on Kessel. Wasn't discharged from the Navy.... just lost all rank and assigned there without pay for a few years.... and all my medals, that I finally got back, only to get them taken all away again." He half opens an eye, "You?" "Research station out in the backwoods of the outer rim," Lynae says without hesitation. "Working on a long winded experiment that, in the end, didn't do what we thought it would do. But amounted to other things that proved equally useful but remarkably boring research. I didn't see the sun for two years for that one, didn't go planet side or get leave during the entire thing." She sets herself to swinging again with one foot wiggling against the floor. "Okay, worst injury, and current situation does not apply." Dareus laughs, "Does tomorrow count?" He shakes his head, "Well, probably when you had to put my shoulder back together.... something about a 16 foot set of pure hate chasing you down, just really screws your day.... especially that ripping of flesh...feeling your own bones snap in your arm; at least I still bashed it's head in." He laughs, "Shitty planet anyway...shoulda razed the whole surface. What about you?" "Mortar round took out the generator in the field station I was working in," Lynae says in that carefully empty tone of voice usually used by one who's been through something moderately awful. "I had my back to it when the round hit it, and the generator just shredded into flying bits of metal. Took a wide spray all across my lower back and sides, and because no one knew I was allergic to Bacta at the time, the Doc on sight tried to do a quick remedy after doing the internal repairs. It almost killed me, that is, the attempt at saving me. I have massive amounts of scar tissue both externally and internally, and due to the damage I have less than a five percent chance of every having a child. Not, mind you, that I'm the maternal type at all. But I think that counts as my worst injury to date." Dareus is half asleep now, his head bobbing up and down, as he tries to stay awake, "You'd be a good mother...." a few smaller nods, and he's barely conscious at all anymore, "Wake me up when the porter gets here, I have got to have some words about the lack of fine food in here...." As ridiculously uncomfortable as it appears, he's still partially awake, but limp, just looking like laundry on a clothesline. "No, I really wouldn't," Lynae replies quietly. "Children are the ultimate hostages, Dareus. Loving anyone immediately makes them a hostage for those who would seek to use you, or to harm you. I've done such things in my career that I know better than to leave a trail of people who could be used against me in this manner. I have no immediate family left, save for Maris and.." she shakes her head, "it's moot." Dareus half wakes up, swinging slightly, "You can borrow mine then on the weekends so I have time to make some more...." He laugh slightly, and shivers with the temperature in the room, "Wanna throw another log on the fire, the cabin's getting chilly." Who knows if it's exhaustion or him high as a kite, either one is equally possible at this point. Lynae squints at Dareus then shakes her head, "I'll get right on that," she promises easily. "You go on back to sleep," she suggests. "Nothing to do until morning anyhow." Dareus laughs, "Why? They closed the pool early? That's just cruel." He looks up at Lynae with his bloodshot eyes and yawns, "You should sleep too; whenever I woke up last night you were barely asleep" "I don't sleep much," Lynae replies as she opens her eyes and spots that Dareus has his open again as well. "Since I can't sleep I'm reviewing old case notes, back logs of journals I never had time to fully digest, just skim though. Reviewing procedures that I don't do often. Keeps my mind focused, since I can't do anything about the body." "Well, I could always build a fighter in my head too; but that's not really the top of my list of things to think about.... but, to each their own. Lemme know how my test results turn out." He laughs, and looks around the room slightly, dazed, but not quite confused. Dareus laughs again, "I wonder if the officers' club is open.... I could use a drink." Lynae makes a sound that resembles a laugh before closing her eyes, both prisoners taking the ‘quiet time’ to try to attempt some sleep before the door to their cell opens once again. Brig - Day 1